


Dangerous Candy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes the mistake of introducing Draco to a new food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Candy

**Title:** Dangerous Candy  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry makes the mistake of introducing Draco to a new food.  
 **Word Count:** 820  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** A bit cracky...  
 **A/N:** Written as my response to [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn)[**hd_pots_n_porn**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn) 's prompt: Pumpkin, [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/) 's prompt: [Picture](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_fluff/251067.html), and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/profile)[**harrylovesdraco**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/) 's prompt: Halloween/Samhain. A threefer, whoo!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Dangerous Candy

~

“Mmmpf,” Draco mumbled as he popped yet more of the [sweets](http://i14.photobucket.com/albums/a305/hd_obsession/brachs-candy-corn-web.jpg) into his mouth. “I really thought these things would be boring since they don’t really do anything,” he said. “But they’re brilliant. What are they called again?”

“Candy corn,” Harry said. “And don’t you think you’ve had enough of them?”

“What are you, my mother?” Draco snarled, helping himself to another handful of the sweets. “And you’re pretty fond of those pumpkin tarts. You don’t hear me castigating you.”

Harry sighed. “I am fond of them, but I’ve only had two. You’ve probably had two _pounds_ of those things! Plus, I know you’re not used to Muggle sweets and--”

“Whatever, Potter,” Draco mumbled, his mouth once again full. “I grew up with chocolate frogs and peppermint toads. No Muggle sweet will get the best of me.”

“Fine, but we should save some for our guests, no?”

Draco pouted, and although he did allow Harry to take the bag, it wasn’t before claiming another handful for himself. By the time Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Blaise and Pansy arrived, Harry had forgotten Draco’s obsession, but Draco had not, continuing to fill his plate with the sweets at every opportunity.

“As this was supposed to be a Halloween party, aren’t we supposed to tell stories?” Pansy eventually asked during a lull in the conversation.

“Usually it’s scary stories,” Hermione piped up. “We’re witches and wizards, though, so I’m not sure there’s much that can scare us.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Draco said. “Potter’s face in the morning is pretty scary.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Ha ha.”

Blaise smirked. “You forget that we’ve seen _you_ in the morning before your primping, Draco.” As everyone laughed and Draco flushed, Harry interrupted.

“Maybe we could play a game of Gobstones,” he suggested.

After a few rousing games in which Draco made it a point to trounce Blaise, their friends left and Harry and Draco began to prepare for bed. Draco snuck a few more candy corn before Harry called to him. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing!” Draco shouted back, swallowing hastily.

Harry came through the door and eyed him suspiciously. Reaching for Draco he pulled him into his arms and kissed him soundly before pulling back. “Nothing, hm, candy corn breath?” he teased.

Draco stuck out his tongue. “I like them, all right?”

Harry sniggered. “What are you, ten?” Still chuckling, he slapped Draco on the arse. “Come on, bedtime.”

Going into the bathroom, Draco washed up for bed, and by the time he emerged it was to find Harry already half asleep.

“I’m not tired,” Draco declared, getting into bed.

“Not surprised,” Harry said. “All that sugar was bound to have an effect.”

Draco eyed him coolly. “It isn’t affecting me, I just happen to be energetic this evening. Should I be insulted that you don’t want to stay up with me?”

Harry sighed. “I have to work tomorrow, Draco. Goodnight.” And with that, he curled up behind Draco and soon was snoring gently.

At first, Draco tried to read but quickly gave up. Eyeing the telly Harry’d installed in their bedroom last year, he got out of bed and walked over to it, pushing it to close to the bed before switching it on. Having never figured out how to adjust the sound, he sat close, listening to the noise and watching something called the Great Pumpkin before finally drifting off.

About an hour later, however, he was tossing and turning, mumbling in his sleep. His arm flew out and smacked Harry in the head, sending him into a sitting position, his wand in hand.

“Wha--?” Harry blinked in the dim light provided by the telly as he lowered his wand. “Draco?”

Draco was panting and flailing. “No...no hide! It’s the great [pumpkin](http://i14.photobucket.com/albums/a305/hd_obsession/Jack-o-lantern.jpg) !” he cried, clawing at the air.

“You’re dreaming, Draco,” Harry said, placing his hand on Draco’s shoulder and shaking him lightly. “Wake up.”

Draco blinked up at Harry. “What are you doing?” he snapped, sitting up. “I was sleeping peacefully.”

“You were thrashing in your sleep,” Harry replied. Putting his wand back beneath his pillow he yawned. “I had to wake you up before you hurt yourself, or me. It’s probably all those sweets you ate, prat.”

Draco snorted. “Whatever,” he muttered. A speculative look in his eye, he drawled, “Although, since we’re both up, maybe now you have some energy to burn...?”

Harry sighed, but welcomed Draco into his arms, and after some snogging that led to a slow, gentle shag, they were both sated and boneless. “Think you can sleep _now_?” Harry asked, breath gusting against Draco’s neck.

There was no answer from Draco, who Harry quickly determined was finally sound asleep.

Shaking his head, Harry whispered, “We’re never having candy corn in this house again.” Then, wrapped himself around Draco and closing his eyes, he relaxed. In the background the telly droned on softly lulling him to sleep.

~


End file.
